Ruby Fujiyoka
by Heart of Fire and Ice
Summary: Hauri has an older sister that lives in America do to curcumstances. Her sister became a famous singer in America known as Blood Red. But now her sister thinks it's time for a surprize visit from her. Can the Host Club handel her? Will there be love? I don't know...maybe. Warnings inside. Do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Sory, but this will be on hold until shool is over.
1. Meeting Ruby

Ruby Fujiyoka

**Warnings: Dyslexic, first story, no beta, do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, people may be ooc.**

Ch 1

My name is Ruby Fujiyoka Fancy. I'm the older sister of Hauri Fujiyoka, but I don't live with her. I live in America with the people who adopted me. See when I was born, my parents didn't have the money or the resources to take care of me. So my mom, Kotoko Fujiyoka, convinced her best friends, Elly and William Fancy, to adopt me. About a year later things started to pick up for them and they decided to have another chilled, Hauri, my parents let Elly and William keep me because they didn't want to go into a custody battle. We got to meet every year during summer time so I could get to know my biological family.

But after our mother died, we were limited to chatting online or wrighting. My adopted parents didn't want keep going back over there when Kotoko was gone. But they didn't want me to be cut off from them completely, so I was allowed to talk to them with letters and e-mails. However, over the years, the letters and e-mails started becoming less and less. So I decided that I need to give Hauri a surprise visit.

It wasn't long after I decided that when I became famous in America. I became a singer that went by the name Blood Red. My brown hair is dyed bright red when I preform and I put in different colored contacts hiding my brown eyes. With my fame, it was easy to get the money I needed to go see Hauri, the hard part was convincing my manager to let me go. Evencholy my manager let me go but I also had to be on tour. Out of that deal I got to go on tour for one month and stay with Hauri for another month and anytime I had free time. So now I'm on a plane heading to Japan to see Hauri.


	2. In Japan

Ch 2

Finally after hours on the plan, I landed in Japan. Since I got off the plan as Ruby Fancy, I didn't get bombarded by whatever fans I had here. My brown hair was in a bun on top of my head. I had on a green tank top, which hugged my curves, with worn out jeans and black 2" high heels boots. I was taking in the scenery since I haven't been here in years when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Ruby! Where do you think you're going? We have to head to the hotel, not go sightseeing!" Sasha Amo, my manager, came running up to me.

Sasha had long wavy dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Her shirt was red with black swirls all over it, and her pants were silk black with black flats with gold chains in the front. Sasha has been my manager from the start and was the person who convinced me to make signing my career. However before she was my manager, she was best friend, and I gave her the nick name Sass, because she could be sassy when she wants to.

"Why the hotel first?" I asked. "I haven't been here in years, and this is the first time you've been here, Sass."

"Because _Rub_," I got annoyed. "We need to check in so that they don't give our room away. Now get your lazy butt moving before I kick it."

I put my hands up in a 90 degree angle and walked like she had a gun to my back. Thankfully nobody thought that it was weird, or at least didn't mention it, because it would have been a hassle if police got involved. We got into a cab and told the driver what hotel we were staying at. Sadly it took about an hour to the hotel, we paid the driver, and he drove off.

"Okay, were at the hotel, now you check in and I'll go see Hauri. Bye-bye." I tried to walk off fast, but Sasha put a rope (where did she get that any way?) around me and pulled me into the hotel.

"Oh no you don't." Sass said. "You are coming with me to unpack. We didn't come here a day early so you could slack off."

We got our room from the front desk (along with strange looks from people) and went to unpack. The room was on the top floor and was a sweet. To me the place looked like the hotel in _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. _(If you haven't seen it, I recommend it). I looked in all the cabinets and saw that they were filled with sweets like in the movie. There were two rooms with beds in them so we went into different rooms to unpack.

It didn't take long for me to unpack and organize everything, at least it didn't feel like it because I had my head phones in, and time seemed to disappear when I was listening to music. I looked at the time to see if it was too late to try and see Hauri. 8:00 PM. Darn it. Too late. Sass would stop me somehow.

"Ruby, if you even think about leaving this room to see Hauri, I'll tie you to the bed." Speak of the devil. I turned to go find her. It didn't take long, she was standing in the doorway.

"Before you say anything, and I know you will," She said. "I'm stopping you for two reasons: one, people are having dinner right about now, let them eat in peace. And two, you more than likely have yet lag, so go to sleep now."

I huffed. "Fine _mom._"

"Anytime _daughter._" And she left the room.

I sighed and fell on the extremely big and soft bed. Well I _was_ tiered, I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to give her the surprise of her live. I smirked.

"Just wait, Hauri, the fun would start soon." And I fell asleep.

**AN: Wow, just, wow. The first thing this story got was a Fav, but no review, that was shocking. Then it got two, count them TWO followers. O.O I'm happy, don't know how happy yet, but happy. And, last but not lest, it got a review. :) So this is a shout out to: Guest, animefanficwritergirl, Apocalypsbutterfly, and Poosa-ard!**

**P.S. Sorry if I misspeled anything or used the wrong word in the wron place, auto-correct, love/heat. And depending on reviwes and coments, the story may stop, may go on. Well see.**


	3. Haurhi?

Ch 3

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**_

The alarm next to my bed went off and my hand was trying to find it to turn it off.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Got it! I sighed happily that the noise was off and turned my back to it. But sadly, my efforts to go back to sleep were wasted, when Sasha burst into the room. She had her hair in a braid on the left side and she had on a tee shirt that was white with black letters that said, 'I REFUSE TO ENGAGE IN A BATTEL OF WITS WITH AN UNARMED PERSON'. (I found that funny saying from google images.) She had on blue jeans that hugged her hips and sneakers that were meant for running.

"Get your lazy butt up now. If you're not out and dressed in ten minutes, we won't go to see Haurhi." Sass said.

"Can you make it like in an hour or something?" I asked. "That way I could shower?"

"One hour." And she left.

Groaning, I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I was done in there, after 30 min or so, I got dressed. The shirt I put on was black with white words that said, 'I SMILE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER, I LAUGH BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD DO ABOUT IT.'. My pants were similar to the ones I had on the day before, just less faded, and I had my black boots on. I put my hair into a high ponytail and left to find Sass.

She was watching the clock in the kitchen and eating a bowl of cereal. When she saw me she pointed to another bowl in front of her. I took the hint, 'Eat, then we'll leave.' I ate fast, but not fast enough to get yelled at by Sass, and put the dishes in the sink.

"So where are we going to see her?" I asked.

"Well, I already told your father that we're here, so we don't have to go to her place just yet." We were waiting for the elevator when she said that.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why did you do that? Now it won't be a surprise when we go to see him."

"If you let me finish." Sashas' tone was threating, daring me to say something, I kept my mouth shut.

"I told him after Haurhi left for school, so he's more than likely setting the place up for a party, he even gave me a warning. He said that Haurhi changed her looks. Also this way we could go straight to Ouran Academy and see Haurhi."

Sasha didn't have to say anything else, because as soon as the elevator opened, I dragged her in. I pushed the button to the lobby over and over again until we got there. Then I dragged her out to the parking lot where the rented car Sasha got was in, somewhere.

"Hey Sass," I wined. "Where's the car?"

She responded by punching my head and then it was her turn to drag me…again. She kept muttering under her breath something about not knowing where I was going and too quick to run off. When we got to the car I got in the passenger seat and acted stuck up.

"Take me to Ouran Academy shofar." I said to Sasha with my nose in the air and eyes closed.

Nothing happened. I didn't want to open my eyes because I could feel the glare from Sasha. My head dropped some.

"Can we please go to Ouran Academy now Sasha?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Fine, sorry for calling you my shofar."

The car started.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Sasha do we need a map?" I asked as I looked at the school.

"No, and you should be used to places like this by now." Sasha said as we walked in.

The place was huge and shiny clean. I thought I would need sun glasses to look at anything in this place. Rich people really must be scared of dirt. I let Sasha lead me to the 3rd music room because that's where she said Haurhi would be. We got there in a few minutes and found the door open. What we saw, I was not expecting. The room was full with mostly girls and seven boys. They were sitting around at different tables sipping tea or coffee and chatting.

"Sass do you know what is going on in there?"

"I have an idea, but won't be able to confirm it until we get in there." Sass said.

"Can we stand here until they notice us?" I asked. "I would like to see their reactions when we tell them how long we've been standing here. That and I want to see if I could spot Haurhi."

Sasha nodded her head and began to look with me. Five minutes later one of the girls spotted us. The room got quiet as everyone slowly looked our way. The guys in the room started muttering to themselves before the twins in the room had light bulbs pop above their heads. Then they appeared in front of us with roses in their hands.

"What are you doing over here?" The one on the left asked.

"Yes, where is the fun in watching from afar?" The one on the right asked.

In the back ground I thought I heard someone said, "Hey isn't this a lot like when Renge-chan (Warning: No clue if I'm going to use any of the name things right) came here?", and, "You're right maybe that's why Tamaki-kun isn't doing anything right now."

I didn't know what they were talking about, and I didn't have time to think on it because the twins started talking again.

"We welcome you to Ouran Host Club." They said in sync like most twins do.

"Host Club?" I muttered. "Sasha, you sure Haurhi is here? Because unless something major changed, I'm sure Haurhi isn't into this kind of stuff."

Sasha sighed. "Yes I'm sure, are you doubting me? And this just confirmed what I thought this place was." She then put her focus on the twins in front of us.

"If you two would be so kind, would you please bring us to Haurhi Fujiyoka?"

Then the brown haired host walked up to us.

"Yes ladies? Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked, but his voice had a slightly higher pitch for a boy who was about his age. So either he didn't hit probity yet or…

"Haurhi, you're a host?" I asked in disbelieve as I looked at my little sister.

**AN: I have been in formed that I have been spelling Haurhis' name wrong. Why didn't you people tell me sooner? And if you're woundering where I'm getting some of the stuff I'm wrighting and refuring to, it's YouTube. I sadly do not own any copys of the manga. So YouTube it is!**

**I thank all of you who viwe my story and to any how have or will (hopfuly) reviwe.**

**P.S. If you do reviwe, plz tell me if my humer(sp?) is good or bad.**


	4. Haurhi has a older sister? What?

Ch 4

Haurhi just stared at me.

"Yes, I'm a host, did you come here to request me?" She asked.

I turned to Sasha with waterfall tiers on my face. "Sass, Haurhi doesn't recognize me." I wined and put my head on her shoulder.

Sasha just patted my head as I sobbed on her.

"Excuse me, but please tell us who you are, or I'll be forced to call security." I looked up from Sashas' shoulder and saw a tall man with black hair and glasses addressing us.

"We come here for a friendly visit, and you threaten to call security on us?" Sasha said in an extremely annoyed voice. "Some host club you have."

"Um Sass, I don't think you need to be throwing insults right now." I said with some fear, because I know that Sasha can go from happy-sunshine to hell-has-no-fury-like-a-woman's-sworn in a second. I've been on the resaving side before, and I do not want to be there again.

"How about we take turns introducing each other?" I asked. "Since there is six of you, minus Haurhi, three of you first, then one of us, then you, then us. How about that?"

The guy with glasses seemed to think about it for a few seconds be for giving a short nod. Sometimes it's hard being Sashas' peace keeper.

He went first, "My name is Kyoya Ootori, the clubs vice-president."

Then a short guy with blond hair and light brown eyes popped in front of us.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone calls me Honey." He then climbed up the really tall guy with black hair and eyes and hugged him. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short." Flowers were twirling around his head. Mori gave a short nod with his face indifferent.

"I guess it's my turn now." Sasha said and crossed her arms. "My names Sasha Amo, and I'm this fool's best friend." She used her thumb to point at me.

"SASS!"

Before I could start an argument with her the twins started to introduce them self.

"Hikaru (one on the left) Kaoru (one on the right) Hitachiin." They said their last name together.

Last the guy with blond hair and violet eyes come up to us and bowed.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, the president of the host club."

"Oh, so you're the one who let Haurhi join the club." I gave him a small glare that seemed to back off some and I think I saw some sweat run down his face.

"Any way, I'm Ruby-" I was cut off by a shocked exclamation.

I looked at Haurhi and saw that her eyes were wide. I felt myself getting excited. She remembered just by hearing my first name? My hopes were up.

"That name rings a bell." She said. My hopes dropped.

"-Fujiyoka Fancy, I'm Haurhis' older sister." I finished.

Silence filled the room as I said that last part.

"HHHEEEIIII!?" The guys, minus Kyoya and Mori they was just stunned, yelled so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"QUIET DOWN!" I yelled. "I need my ears you know I don't want to be death at a young age."

"Older sister," Haurhi mumbled. "Aren't you expose to be in America?"

"What?" I asked. "Not happy to see me after so many years?" I put my hands on my hips and gave her a playful glare.

"Ah no, it's not that, it's just-" Haurhi tried to say something when Tamaki popped in front of me.

"Haurhis' older sister who's expose to be in America!? Oh how kind of you to come over here to visit." He then started on a rant about something that I tuned out.

"That." Haurhi finished.

I was going to reply when Sashas' phone went off.

"Excuse me." Sasha said and went into the hall.

I put my finger to my lips as a sign for them to be quiet. Then I put my ear to the door and tried to eavesdrop to make sure the call have nothing to do with Blood Red. But the only thing I got was that she was upset and a bump on my head. I was so focused on what she was saying that I didn't notice her opening the door. So I landed on my head.

"Serves you right. Now get up we have to go." She grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up some.

"What? But we just got here." I protested.

"I'll explain in the car." Sasha said as she tried to take me out of the room. But Honey grabbed her arm and twirled her around some.

"Sasha-chan, Sasha-chan, why don't you stay for cake! We got plenty." How the guy knew her weakness, I didn't know, but I didn't care.

Sasha looked like she was having an inner battle with herself.

"Rain check on that, we have to go." And with that we were out of the room.

Sass dragged me all the way to the car. Probably not trusting me not to run back to Haurhi. Well she isn't wrong. Once we got in the car I was finely able to ask.

"Ok, why did we have to leave? I wanted to get to know them better. Expressly Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Because some guy named Shiro (AN: not the kid, just using his name…maybe he'll pop up later don't know yet.) wants you to sing something either for him or with him. The person on the phone didn't give me details." Sasha said.

"So I had to cut my time with Haurhi short for that? Is the guy famous here or something?"

"Not at all. But I heard rumors that his manager is visas and will put anyone out of business if you cross him the wrong way. So I'm not taking the chance." Sasha said as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Well then, it's time that I act like Blood Red instead of Ruby Fancy for a while, huh?" And I walked into the hotel to get ready.


	5. Let the stalking begin

Ch 5

(Back with the host club)

Everyone in the room was silent out of confusion of what just happened. Frist Haurhis' older sister came by for a surprise visit, then her friend dragged her off to an unknown location.

"So what are we going to do now boss?" The twins asked.

Tamaki put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. Then his eyes shot open and he pointed at the twins.

"You two follow them and report back to me." Tamaki said

"Why us/them?" Everyone asked.

Tamaki laughed some with his mouth closed so it came out as a 'hum, hum, hum', "Isn't obvious? With the shady Doppler gaggers out of the way, Haurhi won't be tinted by them.

Haurhi glared at him. "Who's tinting me?"

Tamaki saw her glare and looked shocked. "Oh Haurhi, don't be like that! Daddy is just trying to look out for you." Tamaki tried to hug her but she put her hand on his face keeping him away.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Not to interrupt, but shouldn't you two get going? I mean it was an order from the boss, and the longer you wait, the father away they get. The car is already out front for you." Kyoya was then pushing the twins out the door, with them protesting slightly, but still going.

When the twins were out of the room Kaoru sighed, "Well, we don't have a choice, lets' go."

"Yeah." Hikaru said as they went to the car that Kyoya set up.

When they got out of the building, they saw the two girl getting ready to leave the gate, so they hoped into the car (would have been a limo, but they didn't want to found out.) and told the driver to follow them. They were meat with a 'Yes sirs' from the driver and was off. After about ten minutes they arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

"Hey, Kaoru, isn't that hotel expensive?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, you're right, do they have enough money to pay for this?"

"Don't know, let's find out." Hikaru said and they went into stalker mode when they got out of the car.

They saw the two girls arguing about something and they tried to lesson in.

"I don't see why he couldn't wait until next month." Ruby said.

Sasha scoffed. "I don't know either. Maybe he's a spoiled brat. And if he is, he better have some talent to back him up."

Ruby replied to that but the twins didn't hear it because they got on the elevator and the doors closed. The twins sighed at the fact that they were only able to get the fact that they wasn't happy about something when the doors closed. They then went to the lady behind the desk to see if they could get their room number.

"Excuse me miss?" Kaoru said to get the lady's attention. She had black slickly looking hair and had black eyes that seemed sharp enough to cut something.

"Yes, sirs, how may I help you?" She asked.

Hikaru lined over the desk slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Me and my brother are looking for some friends of ours, but they forgot to tell us their room number, can you help us out?" He asked.

The lady, surprising unaffected by him, nodded. "What's their names, and I'll see if their registered on the list.

"Oh we don't know who's' name it's under." Kaoru said. "But their names are Sasha Amo and Ruby Fancy."

The lady looked at her computer for a few minutes before replying.

"I'm sorry sirs, but we don't have anyone under either of those names."

"What?" Kaoru said shocked. "Are you sure?"

"They just walked in here a few minutes ago." Hikaru finished.

She nodded then looked like she just remembered something. "Are you two talking about the two Americans that checked in last night?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, they're from America, but they didn't say when they got here." Hikaru said, unsure of where this was going.

"Oh, in that case, never mind." And she went back to her work.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and got an idea.

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru leaned in his brothers arms and had unshed tears in his eyes. "If we can't find them…" Kaoru sniffed like he was holding the tears back.

"Shh, it's ok Kaoru, we'll figure something out." Hikaru tilted Kaorus' head up so he could look in his eyes and the flower back round appeared. The lady behind the desk saw this and sighed.

"You know, you could have just asked me about them, the fake water works aren't necessary." She said.

The twins stopped and looked at her. "How do you know the tears are fake?" They asked.

She shrugged. "Use them sometimes myself. Now if you two would be so kind, if you don't have any other questions, to step aside. There are people behind you."

"Would you please give us the room number of the two people you mentioned? They might be our friends and we need to see them." Kaoru said quickly.

The lady shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't do that with you two not knowing their names. But you could sit in the lobby and wait for them."

"We're not going to get anything else out of you are we?" Hikaru asked.

The lady just shook her head. Recognizing defeat, which they weren't use to, they sat down in a spot where they could see the elevators, but they were hidden.

"What now?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Call momma and tell him where we are?"

"Sure, you call, I'll look out for them." Kaoru said.

Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and held down the three button because that was Kyoyas' speed dial number. It didn't take long for him to answer.

_"Hello, what are you reporting?"_ Kyoya asked.

"Well were in an expensive hotel right now, and the lady behind the desk wouldn't tell us what room there in because the name that there under isn't either of their names." Hikaru told him.

_"I see. So what are you doing now?"_

"Watching the elevators waiting for when they come out." Just then there was a ding, singling the elevator door was opened. "Ah, got to go, someone's coming out." And he hung up.

He went behind Kaoru to get a better look at who was coming out of the elevator. There was two girls, one was Sasha, but she didn't look the same as when they first meet. Her dirty blond hair was in the same styli, but she had on a business suit and had on sun glasses. The other girl, however, they didn't recognize. She had bright red hair up in a messy bun and had on a plan white tee shirt under a leather jacket with a lot of zippers. Her pants were ripped up jeans and her shoos black boots. And like Sasha, she had sun glasses on.

"That was Sasha, but where was Ruby?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't know let's follow Sasha, maybe we'll get some answers."

Hikaru nodded as they went back to the car to follow them.

**AN: Wow I think this is my longest one yet. Thank you for all the favs, followres, and reviwes! And I apologise for any wrong spellings or sayings that pop up in any chapters. at least I try...**

**P.S. I may not be able to work on the next chapter as soon as I would like. I'm haveing a parents vs kid going on right now...that and the laptop I'm doing this on is going to die because the charger isn't here right now. So see you later and please reviwe!**


	6. Blood Red

Ch 6

Back with Ruby in the hotel room.

"I can't believe I have to do this, I just got here." I complained as I changed my close from earlier into what I normally ware when I'm Blood Red. My hair was died bright red and was currently drying. I put on a plane white tee shirt and ripped up jeans with a leather jacket that had a lot of zippers on it, and I still had my boots on.

"It can't be helped. Let's just get this over with fast so we can meet up with your farther for diner." Sasha said as she started typing something in her phone. She was dressed in a black business suit (to me she looks more like she's going to a funeral) and she had her sun glasses on her head.

I sighed. "Well I'm ready." I put on my sun glasses to hide the red color contacts that I had in and we headed to the elevator.

When we got out of the elevator, I thought that I saw a flash of orange behind one of the columns next to the elevator. So I walked a little bit slower than Sasha to see if I could see it again from any reflation. It took a few seconds thanks to the shiny walls, though, I was surprised to see the twins and not the smallest of the group. They were sinking behind the furniture while we left the building. I had to give them credit, though, if I wasn't looking I don't think I would have found them.

"We're being followed." I said as I got into the passenger seat.

Sasha put her seat belt on. "By who?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." I said

"Should I lose them? We were planning on telling them about you next month, not to day." Sasha started to head to the music studio.

I closed my eyes and thought about it some. "No let them follow." She gave me a look that said, 'You better have a dam good reason.'

"If we tell them about it now, then we can get them to help us out later. That and I want to give them a scar when I find them."

"I take it that you already have a plan to catch them." She stated.

I nodded and told her my plan on the way to the studio. It was a simple plan, but the simple plans can be the most affective. When we got to the building, Sasha went ahead of me to the recording area, while I stead behind and watched the twins start to follow her.

'_Humm,_' I thought, '_It seems that they don't care about me being with Sass or not. Must not know it was me._'

I was able to get behind them and close enough to hear some of their conversation.

"What happened to the other chick that was with her?" Kaoru asked. I knew it was Kaoru because his voice was slightly higher in pitch than Hikarus', not much, but enough to matter to me.

Hikaru shrugged. "Bathroom maybe? Does it matter? If we keep following Sasha, I'm pretty sure we'll find Ruby."

I put my arms around their necks and said, "Does what matter?"

Shock ran through the twins and they started sweating bullets.

"Oh, you're here." Hikaru said, slightly shaking from being caught.

"We didn't know you were behind us, miss, uh." Kaoru tried to act polite, as if they weren't spying on me and Sass in the first place, but like Hikaru, he was shaking as well.

I smiled. "For right now you could call me Miss. Red, but I'll tell you what to call me when were done here. Now, lets' find Sasha and get this over with, oh, and you'll be riding back with me. So you might want to tell your driver to leave."

I got up from bending over and went to the recording booth where Sasha should be. I made sure the twins were following me as we walked down the hall with arrows pointing to the room. When we got there I saw Sasha glaring daggers at someone who was, for whatever reason, hugging himself and had a flower background behind him. He had brown hair and he wore a black shirt with a skull design on it. His pants were black leather with three belts hanging around his waist, and his shoes were black as well. But what really caught my attention was that there was a thin white scar under his right eye, going from his nose and ending at the edge of his eye.

I walked up to Sasha and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Sass, what's his deal?"

Her glare was still going strong when she answered. "This is Shiro, and you're going to have a rough time."

I gave her a confused look when the guy, now known as Shiro, noticed I was there.

"Ha, Blood! How I have been waiting to meet you!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it before he put his hand a round my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Your beauty in person put all pictures of you to shame."

I used the fact that he pulled me closer to him to my advantage. I kneed him in that special area and he crumbled to the floor.

"Just who do you think you are? Do you go and grad random girls all the time?" I asked as I took off my sun glasses so he could get my glare full on.

The twins were watching this from the side lines and had one thing in mind, '_It's a good thing boss didn't try that."_

Everyone watched as Shiro got up, a little shaky, and looked at me reviling that he had green eyes.

"Feisty, I like that. That's why I want you to be my wife." He said.

I had to have misheard him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Shiro used the wall for some support as he spoke. "Simple, I'm going to make you my wife! Aren't you lucky!? It's not every day I decide to make someone my wife."

"No." I said. "Now I was called in here because you wanted to sing with me. Let me see the piece, and then I'll decide if I'm going to sing it with you." I heard the twins snickering in the background at my reply.

"Straight to business I see." Shiro had a smirk on his face and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll get your answer later then."

I felt a vain pop from my head. "I already gave you my answer." I mumbled as he handed me some music sheets.

Hero (by Skillet) was the name of the song he handed me. I looked it over quickly.

"The lyrics aren't bad. Are you the one who wrought them?" I asked Shiro.

"Yep, and I want you, my future bride, to sing it with me."

I sighed. "I already told you no, but I will sing this with you. I'll be taking this with me so I can learn the notes. Bye, see you next month." I turned to walk away when my wrist was grabbed by Shiro.

"Hold up," He said. "Next month? You're kidding. Right? I thought we were going to start now."

"No, you need to learn patients, and I'm not going to work while I'm on vacation. You're lucky I'm even here now." I pulled out of his grasps and motioned for the twins and Sasha to follow me.

When we got into the hallway I started talking to the twins.

"You two were surprisingly quiet. So what questions do you have for me?" I asked.

Kaoru was the first to ask. "Miss. Red, just who are you?"

"Wow Kaoru, I didn't know you had no tack." Sasha said in a flat tone.

I laughed as we reached the car. "Oh come on Sass, he was just being blunt, now into the back you two." I opened the door for them and hurried them in (I don't need them acting like gentlemen at the moment).

"Now," I said as I got in with them. "Right now I'm known as Blood Red, a singer from America. But you first meat me as Ruby Fancy." I took out one of my contacts and put it in its container that I carry with me.

When I looked at them they were giving me blank looks.

"But why did you change your looks to become someone else?" Hikaru asked.

I put the other contact in its place and yoned (AN: Spelling?).

"Sorry." I said. "But today was kind of tiring. How about I answer your questions at the hoottell?" And I accidently drifted to sleep.

**AN: Hey to all who read this! Sorry it took me so long to update! I got kind of buissy with things. Anyways happy Easter! Also sadly my spring brake from high school will be over at midnight. So in other words, I have to go back to school tomorrow, and I am not happy about it. No more sleeping in, no more typing during the day, and wors of all-no more taking it easy.**

**Thank you to all who faver and follow this story and plz reviwe, I'd love to hear, er, read your thoughts on my story.**


	7. Runaway?

Ch 7

Sasha looked in the rear view mirror and saw Ruby passed out.

'This always happens.' She thought while shaking her head.

"You two bring her up." Sasha told Hikaru and Kaoru as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Huh?" They asked. "Why us?"

"You two must not be all that smart if you have to ask, but I'll answer anyway. It's because you two are the men here and once she's out, she's out till morning." Sasha got out of the car and waited for them to get out.

A few minutes later the twins had one of Rubys' arms around their necks and supported her weight. To Sasha they looked like three drunk people trying, and sometimes failing, to walk straight. When they got to the room, the twins put Ruby in her bed and went out to the living room. They saw Sasha sitting in a chair in front of a couch and she made the motion telling them to sit.

When they sat down she spoke. "Ask some questions now when you have the chance and I promise to answer to the beast of my ability."

Hikaru was the first to ask something, "Why is she doing this?"

"Doing what?" Sasha asked. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"He means why is she dying her hair and changing her appearance for when she sings?" Kaoru said for his brother.

Sasha sighed. "To answer that question, I'd have to most of her life story, do you still want your answer?"

The twins nodded their heads.

"Okay than the first thing you should know is that her adoptive parents, are good people, they just have a strike way of life with an even tighter leash." Sasha started. "The first time Ruby dyed her hair, it was just a rebellious thing, but after that, she realized that she felt free. Have you ever heard the song 'Runaway' (By Pink)?"

"Sorry I don't really recall." Hikaru said.

Sasha waved him off. "It's fine. I have the song here, it explains better than what I could." With that she pulled out a music player and went to the song.

(AN: If you don't like reading song lyrics, then skip down to the normal text.)

'_Runaway' By Pink_

_I've got my things packed_

_My favorite pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_Clime out the window_

_All the pictures and pain_

_I left behind_

_All the freedom and fame_

_I've gotta find_

_And I wonder_

_How long it would take them to_

_Notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder_

_How far it'll would take me_

_To runaway_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(This life makes no sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way, I'll meet you in hell_

_It's all these secrets that I _

_Shouldn't tell_

_I've got to runaway_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say, not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to runaway_

_But I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm too old to believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to_

_See my bed is made_

_And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These words are strapped_

_Inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know _

_One day_

_Why won't you help me _

_Runaway?_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(This life makes no sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_I could sing for change_

_On a Paris Street_

_Be a red light dancer_

_In New Orleans_

_I could start again_

_Choose a family_

_I could change my name_

_Come and go as I please _

_In the dead of night_

_You'll wonder where I've gone_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you that made me runaway?!_

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way, I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I _

_Shouldn't tell_

_I've got to runaway_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say, not as you do_

_Never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to runaway_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(This life makes no sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_Runaway_

_(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Life don't make any sense to me_

"She's a good singer." Kaoru noted.

"But I still don't get it." Hikaru said. "Some of those lines don't really explain why she changes so much."

Sasha turned the music device of and faced him.

"Actually, it does, at the time when she wrought this, she was figuring some stuff out. Ruby was also feeling suffocated by her parents at the time, so she came up with this. I'm not going to go into details about what happened, so don't ask. Any other questions?" She asked.

"So her form of running away is turning into Blood Red?" Kaoru asked.

Sasha nodded.

"What's she running from?" Hikaru asked.

Sasha shrugged. "Any cage she is put in at the time. When I asked her what cage she was in, she said that she was in the same cage as everyone else. And no she didn't explain that so I can't tell you what she meant by that."

The twins nodded at that and asked one more question, "Is there anything else we need to know about her?"

Sasha smirked. "Anything else you can find out from her. It's nearly midnight, good night." With that she went to her room and closed the door.

"Do you think she could have told us more than she did?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I do feel that way, but nothing we can do now. Let's just go to sleep." He replied as he got comfy enough to go to sleep with Hikaoru.

**AN: I am soo sorry this chapter isn't all that good and that I have taken so long to update. School and life decided to dump a butt lod of stuff on me and my mind has been auto-piolet just trying to servive. But summer is almost here for me! Just about another month or two, I forget, and I'm free!**

**Thank you for reading and everything! Please review!**


	8. What day is tomorrow?

Ch 8

(Back with the host club)

Kyoya just got off the phone with Kaoru, who said that Ruby was able to lose them on the high way. Kyoya said that was fine but he had the feeling that they were lying for some reason.

'That's fine for now," He thought. 'But I'll find out sooner or later.'

Kyoya turned to Tamaki who was ranting to Haurhi about something that only makes sense to him.

"It seems that Ruby lost the twins on the high way." He told him.

Tamaki stopped ranting to Haurhi about something when he heard that.

"She lost them?" He asked. "I thought that the driver you had was able to follow anyone."

"Yes, that's what I thought too, but apparently not." Kyoya replied.

"Would you two stop trying to track down my sister? If she wanted to tell you where she was going she would have told you. That and this can be considered stalking." Haurhi said while glaring at the two.

"But, Haur-chan, we just want to make sure that she isn't doing anything weird." Honey said with a mouth full of cake.

Haurhi turned her glare to Honey who jumped and shivered a bit from it. Haurhi then promptly just started walking out the room.

"NOOO! Haurhi! Where are you going!?" Tamaki yelled and reached for her.

She stopped at the door and said, "Home. The last bell went off about five minutes ago.", then left.

"Oh." Tamaki said and you could see leafs blow in front of him.

Kyoya sighed and straitened his glasses. "So what do you want to do about Haurhis' sister, Tamaki?"

Tamaki got out of the shock stance and sat down on the couch. He put his left hand under his right elbow and grabbed his chin with his right hand.

"Well, since the shady doppelgangers couldn't find anything, then we'll just have to find out our selves. So tomorrow when she shows up, we won't have the club, and we'll just follow her." He said.

"But, Tamaki, what makes you think Ruby would come here tomorrow?" Honey asked.

Tamaki smirked. "Because Haurhi will be here, and from what I got today, she wants to spend time with Haurhi. So if we just wait until tomorrow, she'll appear, and when she leaves we'll follow her!"

As Tamaki continued talking about how they were going to follow Ruby, Honey whispered to Mori.

"Do you think we should tell him that tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have to come to school?" He asked. (AN: I think schools in Japan go Monday through Saturday, not sure if they do though.)

"No." Was his short answer.

Kyoya was thinking along the same line as both of them. At first he was going to tell him that tomorrow was Sunday, but then he thought it would be amusing if he didn't figure it out. Kyoya also made a mental note have someone video tape him the whole day so he could try and make a profit off of it. Then as a side note to do the same to the others, especially Haurhi, because she's a commoner hers might sell more. But he will cut out any part that indicates that she is a girl of course.

**AN: So short but the jist of it had to be done. The next chapter will have Ruby in it so it may (better) be longer. Thank all of you who like reading the story and to all who fav or followed this. I have an updating thing on my profile, so if you want to know what I plan on doing, look at the bottom of my profile. Also if you have some songs you want menchened in here, please leave it in a reviwe and I'll see what I can do. :) Thank you all again.**


	9. Rich and Famous

Ch 9

Back with Ruby

When Ruby woke up in the morning, her mind was blank. She recognized that the celling was not the celling in her room over in America, but she didn't remember where she was. (AN: That happened to me once.) She somehow got into her night out fit, which was a tank top that had a low cut and some short shorts. Stretching, she got out of the bed and went to find Sasha. When she got to the living room, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sleeping on the couch, with their body's intertwined with each other.

'They look cute like that.' Ruby thought and tried to sneak by them to Sashas' room.

Ruby got to the door and slowly opened it. She found Sasha sleeping backwards in the bed. Sasha doesn't go to sleep like that, that's just how much she moves around in her sleep. Ruby looked at the time on the night stand, 7:30 AM.

'This auta wake everyone up.' Ruby thought.

Ruby jumped and landed on Sashas' stomach.

"Ouf." Sashas eyes shot opened and she looked at her attacker.

"RUBY YOU IDEOT! GET OFF ME NOW!" She yelled at her.

The twins burst into the room when they heard the yelling. "Is something wrong?" They asked.

Ruby just laughed and rolled off of Sasha. But in the proses, the twins saw something that if any normal girl knew they saw, would get slapped.

"Hey boys, how did you sleep? Hum? Are you two okay? Your faces are kind of red." Ruby asked.

The twins nodded their heads as their blushes deepened when they realized they were blushing in the first place. Ruby didn't know why their faces were getting redder, but Sasha figured it out, she then hit the twins with something that looked like a white fan, and they flew out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Because they saw something they shouldn't." Sasha simply said as she got ready to change her close.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and went to check up on the twins. She found them on their backs and their souls coming out of their mouths. Ruby was going to ask them if they were ok, but something else popped in her head.

"You two ever heard '_Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous'_?" She asked.

Hikaru sat up some and looked at her. "Heard what?" He asked.

"You two should hear this, when I heard it, I thought it summed up most people perfectly." Ruby said as she went to a device that played music and found it.

"This is '_Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous'_ By Good Charlotte." She said as she hit play.

_Always see it on tv, _

_Read it in the magazines, _

_Celebrities who want sympathy_

_ All they do is piss and moan,_

_ Inside the rolling stone,_

_ Talking about how hard life can be,_

_ I'd like to see them spend the week_

_ Living life out on the street_

_ I don't think they would survive_

_ If they could spend a day or two_

_ Walking in someone else's shoes_

_ I think they'd stumble and they'd fall_

_ They would fall…_

_ Fall…_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_ They're always complaining_

_ Always complaining_

_ If money is such a problem_

_ Well they got big mansions_

_ Think we should rod them_

_ Did you know if you were famous _

_ You could kill your wife_

_ But there's no such thing as twenty-five to live_

_ As long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran_

_ Did you know if you were caught_

_ And you were smocking crack_

_ McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back_

_ You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_ I'd like to see them spend the week_

_ Living life out on the street_

_ I don't think they would survive_

_ If they could spend a day or two_

_ Walking in someone else's shoes_

_ I think they'd stumble and they'd fall_

_ They would fall_

_ They would fall_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_ They're always complaining_

_ Always complaining_

_ If money is such a problem_

_ Well they got big mansions_

_ Think we should rod them_

_ (Rob them)_

_ (Rob them)_

_ They would fall_

_ (They would fall)_

_ They would fall_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_ They're always complaining_

_ Always complaining_

_ If money is such a problem_

_ You've got so many problems_

_ Think I can solve them_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_ We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes_

_ Just stop complaining_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_ Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

"So what did you think?" Ruby asked when the song was done.

"We don't complaining." They said at the same time.

Sasha came out of her room. "Didn't you two hear her say 'most'? She asked.

Kaoru was about to answer when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello." Kaoru had to move the phone from his ear some because the person on the other side was yelling. He lessoned some then said good bye and hung up.

"We need to go. The king is calling us, apparently Haurhi has a slight fever and he wants us back." He told Hikaru.

"What? How does he know that she has a fever? It's Sunday, we don't normally meat each other on Sundays." Hikaru said.

Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe it was one of his crazy dreams'. Any way, we have to go now, bye."

The twins left before Ruby or Sasha had a chance to stop them.

"Sasha, what just happened?" Ruby asked.

**AN: Wow, a week late...I am such a failer T.T I thank all of you who reviwe or do anything else with this story. The chapter isn't the beast, I know, but hopefuly I can put better ones up later. I don't know when I'm going to update again because I have EOCs coming up and most of my time will go to stu'diying'. If you have any questions about the story or my updating plane, please ask me. Thank you for reading this.**


	10. TTTT I am soo sorry

Okay I have come to a very hard diction. This story is going downhill, and fast. So over the summer I will try and work on a better version of this story. I have a feeling I might get yelled at by whoever likes the story as it is. But I am at a road block with it the way it is now. So I will try and make the story better, some of the things would be the same, but other things will be different. I will keep this story up and post the new one as a new story. I am sorry for updating poorly written chapters. I will start on the new one once I get my inspiration back. Again so sorry.


End file.
